


at your mercy

by seventeensteps



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Gabriel's POV, Half Wild spoilers, M/M, Unrequited Love, because Nathan says so, but we all know it isn't like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what's going on in Gabriel's head during "kissing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	at your mercy

“Can I talk to you?”

Nathan has his back to him, but Gabriel knows he sees him through the mirror. Holding Nathan’s unreadable gaze and not really waiting for the answer, he steps into the bathroom. Those beautiful black orbs seem to go a bit softer.

Nathan is quiet, thinking, and then he tells him. About the transformation, how he remembers it all this time. Nathan is being open with him. He’s willing to tell him this and although Nathan doesn’t know, Gabriel savors every minute, every word, every syllable, all of it.

Gabriel remembers being scared when he saw the Wolf the first time. Of course he was. Rightly so. The Wolf was huge, with massive paws and large muzzle, and whoever isn’t scared of him has to be crazy or a fool or both and Gabriel is neither. But apart from the initial fear, another thing Gabriel felt bubbling up in his chest was awe. His heart raced. Yes, the Wolf was scary, but he was also breathtakingly beautiful. His fur was that of the night sky during new moon and his stance was powerful, ready to pounce. Gabriel saw the Wolf looking at him, and then back at Mercury standing in the middle of the room.

Then he lunged at Mercury; it was red and white everywhere and then the storm stopped within seconds.

After everything was settled, Gabriel started walking slowly toward him, palms up and not looking at him directly, trying to look as less hostile as possible. The Wolf just looked at him, maybe a bit curiously, so he walked closer, and, as steadily as he could manage, sat down beside him. Gabriel didn’t know himself what he’d expected, but he was surprised – and admittedly proud – when the Wolf moved and came to lie down by him, a ball of jet black fur centimeters from his hand.

 

 

And now Nathan is a few inches away. He’s overjoyed that Nathan told him it felt good so he tells him that, and the little blush creeping up onto his cheeks – barely noticeable, but to Gabriel who looks at him all the time it’s not so hard to pick up – makes him want to kiss the boy, but it seems that Nathan senses what he wants because there’s a hand on his chest.

Gabriel feels a pang in his chest where the hand is, but he tells himself that if Nathan doesn’t want him to, then he’s going to back off – but looking at Nathan, at those beautiful, mesmerizing eyes and Gabriel can’t seem to move his body away at all.

And suddenly that hand moves and his first thought is that he’s going to be pushed away, but instead it slides up his shoulder and around his neck. Nathan’s face seems to move a bit closer, or is it his imagination? He doesn’t really know right now – can’t seem to move, can’t seem to think.

But then Nathan’s hand is in Gabriel’s hair and his face is getting even closer until Gabriel loses his focus on those eyes and all he sees is olive skin. Nathan is saying his name and Gabriel is completely at his mercy.

It starts featherlight and Nathan is still calling his name and Gabriel is still unable to move. Then it changes. Nathan’s lips move against him more earnestly now and who is he to resist that? So he kisses him back and, oh, it’s the most amazing feeling in his life – Nathan’s mouth against his; those fingers in his hair; this body in his arms, and his head is screaming Nathan, Nathan, _Nathan_. The warmth and the smell of the forest are so overwhelming Gabriel thinks he’s lost in it, happily so.

Nathan’s getting wilder and wilder; the hand in Gabriel’s hair tightens and pulls him impossibly closer; Nathan’s lips and tongue and teeth is killing him and Gabriel is giving as good as he gets and he’s never been happier in his life.

But then those hands push him away and his back hits the wall hard. Nathan backs away from him, and in his eyes is something like regret and Gabriel doesn’t want to acknowledge that but it cuts through him like a knife.

He’s gone, and Gabriel’s a mess, but he cherishes it, every moment, every touch, every breath; replays it in when he closes his eyes. Over and over and over.

But no matter how many times he begins it all again, nothing changes, and Nathan’s still walking out that door.


End file.
